


Howard Stark is a Lucky Son of a Bitch

by MoMoMomma



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Howard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Steve, Pregnancy Kink, Slight Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard's mate wants something this heat, and who is Howard to deny Captain America?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howard Stark is a Lucky Son of a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This porny little crap fic kept me from writing on my others until I got it out of my system. First time writing A/B/O so most likely mistakes abound, but nontheless enjoy!

Howard Stark was one lucky son of a bitch. Most would assume it was because of the massive company he owned, largest weapons manufacturer in the world, or because his pup, Tony, was the invincible Iron Man who saved the world every other week.

But they would all be wrong.

No, Howard Stark was a lucky son of a bitch because of the man writhing on Howard’s silk sheets and rocking back on the three fingers he’d sunk deep inside himself. He tossed his briefcase to the side, yanking at his tie as the Omega heat pheromones in the room made his body come to life with the urge to knot, breed, and bite. Blonde hair was slicked back from a sweaty and flushed forehead as his presence, or maybe his Alpha scent, got through the mindless Omega need to be filled and brought the man’s head up.

“Howard,” he whined, yanking his hands away from his body and crawling towards Howard. “Please, please, need you. Need your knot, please.”

He met the boy at the end of the bed and carded fingers through the mussed locks, yanking his tie from his neck in one smooth motion and letting it fall from loose fingers as the man nuzzled at his cock. Muscles clenched and released in an addictive pattern as the man humped the air, fumbling hands yanking Howard’s belt free and dropping it carelessly to the side.

Howard breathed out in a controlled rush, flexing his arm against the band there that kept his thoughts in order. It was a new invention, not available on the market until they could figure out how to mass produce it, that limited the rush of Alpha pheromones through the bloodstream. It was why Howard could keep his cool around Omega employees in pre-heat, and why he wasn’t half out of his mind with rut at the moment.

His lover made a happy sound as he finally stripped away Howard’s clothes, one hand grasping his cock firmly as he lavished teasing licks all over it. Howard groaned at the feeling and tore off his shirt, buttons popping and disappearing into the unknown as he stripped it from his shoulders and threw it aside. His mate was whining, one hand between his legs no doubt playing with his swollen hole, licking against Howard’s knot at the base of his cock and begging for Howard to stretch him out on it.

He groaned and shoved the man back with a gentle hand, watching him eagerly re-arrange himself on the bed so that his shoulders were flush against the mattress and his ass was high in the air, spread legs showing off a slick and swollen hole. Howard took a moment, as he kicked out of his pants and underwear, to relish the sight before sliding onto the bed behind him. He took one last deep breath before he reached up and thumbed the fingerprint control on his band. It slipped off with a small beep and instantly the rush of heat scent hit him full force.

He growled and, wrapping iron tight hands around his mate’s trim waist, thrust balls deep in one go. His lover’s back arched as he let out a high whimper, bucking backwards onto Howard immediately. He let his hips swing free, fucking deeper and deeper into the man, as he reached up and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, pulling the man’s head back.

“I wonder what everyone would think if they could see you right now.” He snarled over the slick sounds of their coupling. “Their hero, Captain America, whining and begging for a knot, like the bitch he really is. You want my knot, sweetheart? Want me to lock into you and fill you up?”

Steve bucked and thrust back against him, hips rolling as he sobbed, fists clenched in the sheets.

“Yes, yes, please. Wanna be your bitch, Howie. I want them to know—ah! Yes, right there!—know who I belong to. I want…I want…” He broke off with a low sob, head coming free and dropping low. 

Howard pulled free with effort, holding Steve’s hips steady when he wailed and tried to thrust back against him. He shoved hard and Steve flipped gracefully, landing on his back and hooking hands under his thighs. The Captain pulled them wide, twisting his hips in the instinctive Omega roll that meant ‘mount me now’. Howard complied, thrusting deep and catching Steve’s thighs when the man let go in favor of reaching up to clench the pillow his head laid on.

“What do you want, sweetheart? Anything, babydoll, and it’s yours.”

Steve fluttered open his eyes, the bright blue hazed and dull with lust, and looked away when they caught Howard’s. He grinned; his mate was always so uncomfortable asking for things, even when moments ago he’d been begging to get fucked through the mattress. Howard stopped thrusting; gritting his teeth against the Alpha need inside his mind screaming at him to not stop until he’d knotted his bitch.

His mate sobbed and nails scrambled in the pillows as he looked at Howard with desperation shining in his eyes. Howard, however, knew something was up. Knew there was something important his mate wasn’t saying.

“Be a good boy and tell me what you want and you can have my knot. Don’t and I’ll cum without locking.”

Steve shook his head furiously at the threat, begging mindlessly. For an Omega, there was nothing worse than their Alpha coming without knotting. It quelled the heat lust, but they were unable to orgasm themselves without the stretch of a knot during this time.

“No! No, please, I want it. I want…want you to cum inside me.”

“I always do, sweetheart.”

“NO!” Steve wailed, turning his head away so he didn’t have to meet Howard’s eyes. “No, I…I went off my pills. I want…want you to breed me, Howie. Wanna carry your pup.” Howard snarled at the thought of Steve swollen and heavy with his pup, of fucking him through the mini-heats of pregnancy, of nipping at Steve’s swollen nipples until milk leaked out and he begged Howard to stop. He thrust back in harshly, as Steve’s hands came around to clutch at his shoulders. His hips pounded mindlessly as he leaned down to growl into Steve’s ear, knot growing with every sob and whine his mate uttered.

“You want me to breed you, sweetheart? Want me to lock inside you and pump you so full of cum you’re dripping with it? You’re gonna look so pretty with a pup inside you darling, I’m not gonna be able to help myself. I’ll do it, babydoll, I will. This whole heat, I’ll just cum and cum and fill you up so there’s no chance you _won’t_ get pregnant. Just get you dripping wet with it, make your tight little hole even slicker.” His words trailed off as he stopped to pant, driving hard into his mate who took everything with happy moans. Steve was beyond words now, babbling mindlessly for everything Howard had said.

He could feel his orgasm approaching and he leaned down just as the wave crashed, sinking teeth into the faint past marks where neck met shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around Howard’s back, screaming as his knot locked inside and Steve came, untouched, from the feeling of cum pouring into him. Howard moaned around the flesh in his mouth at the feeling of _tightwethot_ that tightened around him, and drew back, licking the blood from his teeth. Steve lay panting under him; heat ebbed for the moment, eyes shining with love as he reached a hand between them and rubbed at his stomach.

“Do you really think I’ll get pregnant?”

It was a fear they’d shared since they’d bonded. Pre-serum Steve hadn’t been able to carry children, his body too frail, and they weren’t sure if the serum had made it so, or if it hadn’t changed that part of the biology. Steve was afraid to get tested to see and Howard hadn’t pushed, letting his mate decide this on his own. He guided Steve’s legs to the bed and took a hand to intertwine with the fingers on the one Steve was rubbing over his navel.

“I do, yeah. But if not, we keep trying.”

Steve looked up with a shine of tears across his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to Howard’s lips. The gesture was at odds with the frantic fuck they’d just had and Howard couldn’t help but smile, stroking a thumb over the skin of the man he loved so dearly. Maybe Steve could get pregnant, and maybe he couldn’t. Only time would tell. In the meantime, however, he intended to do everything he could to make his mate feel loved and worshipped and cherished like a pregnant Omega would be. No harm in practicing right?

Howard made a mental note to ask for some advice from Tony’s Alpha Phil, who had managed to get both him and his other Omega, Clint, pregnant during the same heat and now had two hormonal Omega’s to please. He dropped a kiss on Steve’s sweaty brow and smiled at the thought of Captain America, heavy with pup, whining for chocolate and kisses and attention. The thought wasn’t a bad one, not by any means.

Yeah, Howard wasn’t just _a_ lucky son of a bitch, he was the _luckiest_ son of a bitch.


End file.
